bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Diabros
Mega Diabros '(Japanese: 'メガディアブロス, Megadiaburosu, Megadiablos) is a "DHB-Type" Blaster Core System B-Daman belonging to Biarce/Marda Biarce. It was released in Japan in October of 2004, and sold for 1890円. ☀(Note: The statistics of this B-Daman are based on the game Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits GBA game) Skeleton & Armor Mega Diabros has a grayish-colored skeleton, not unlike Break Ogre's. Head Armor and Visor: Mega Head The Mega Head is a gray head with three red fins, two of which on the sides resembling devil wings, and a smaller central one on top of the head. Mega Head also features a green visor, along with two smaller green strips and red designs above it. Shoulder Armor: Mega Shoulders The Mega Shoulders are broad and gray, similar in design of Chrome Raven's Chrome Shoulders, but with reddish-colored designs, along with a pair of foldable red wings that serve aesthetic purposes. Wrist Armor: Mega Gauntlets The Mega Gauntlets are of a red coloration, resembling evil versions of Cobalt Saber's Gun Shields. Foot Armor: Mega Foot The Mega Foot parts are of a gray coloration with red designs. DHB Parts Mega Diabros comes with its own set of DHB parts for the Direct Hit Battle game. Mega NEO Shield Sight 02 Mega Diabros comes with its own special version of the NEO Shield Sight 02, in a semi-translucent lavender color and a more intimidating design, though its purpose remains the same. Mega NEO Attack Point 02 The Mega NEO Attack Point 02, though a bit different in appearance than the original, it has the same function. Mega DHB Barrel 02 As with the other two DHB Parts, the Mega DHB Barrel 02 is differently designed than that of the original DHB Core. When the Mega NEO Attack Point 02 is struck, it flips down to prevent the user from firing any more marbles, and shutting off the Motor DHB Core. Motor DHB Core As the name suggests, this is a motorized version of the DHB Core, with a firing mechanism consisting of an extremely short trigger that, when pushed, passes the B-Dama to a high-speed motorized flywheel that flicks it out through the barrel, firing it. Its power is average at best, but its firing rate can empty even the highest capacity magazine piece in a matter of seconds. It is powered by two AA-size batteries. The packaging advertised that shots fired from this Core are given a forward spin. Modes Mega Diabros also has three modes for firing, depending on the type of magazine attached to the Motor DHB Core. Power Mode This mode can be attained, by not attaching a magazine to the Core. Control Mode This mode is achieved when the user attaches the standard DHB Magazine. Rush Mode When a high-capacity magazine piece, such as the Wide Server for instance, is attached to the Motor DHB Core, the B-Daman is changed into Rush Mode. Trivia *"Diablo" is Spanish for "devil", hinting at Mega Diabros' devil motif and the fact it could act on its own in the anime as if possessed by a demon. Battle B-Daman Mega Diabros is first seen defeating several B-DaPlayers at a time, working autonomously. It is used to defeat even Sly and Shegen without even using a fraction of its power. Mega Diabros was even the first B-Daman to completely overpower Cobalt Saber and defeat Yamato Delgado. Other Versions *'Megadiablos Delta Core Ver.' - Limited edition. Comes with a Delta Core instead of the Motor DHB Core. Sold for 810円 in November 2004. Gallery Toy line MegaDiablosBoxBig.jpg|Takara packaging. Megadiablos concept art.PNG|Concept art. Takara packaging back.jpg|Toybox back takashi_0909-img402x600-1471767979zpaqjk22770.jpg|Mega Diabros Limited Delta Core packaging koro04-11-a18.jpg|Mega Diabros toyline promotion in a 2004 issue of CoroCoro Magazine Video Games MegaDiabrosGBA1.png|Parts list. MotorDHBCoreGBA1.png|Motor DHB Core. MotorDHBCoreGBA2.png|Motor DHB Core description. MotorDHBCoreGBA3.png|Motor DHB Core description (continued). Anime With Friends Like These 11.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 3.png In Search of Greatness 3.png In Search of Greatness 4.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:Blaster Core System Category:DHB Type